post_terminusfandomcom-20200216-history
Velen
The Velen are a race of nomadic, aquatic beings prevalent in the underwater empire of Pelagium in the Copiae Ocean. Velen have a natural affinity for going with the flow, preferring to talk their way out of trouble, or at times talk others into trouble in order to pull attention away from them. They are able to breathe on land or underwater, making them invaluable for marine ventures and construction products, and their mastery of languages leaves them desired for political and commercial engagements. While they are athletic by nature, Velen rarely resort to physical intimidation; if they do attack, they prefer to have surprise on their side. Description Sleek but powerful, the Velen are a physically intimidating race. Graced with lungs as well as the gills on the sides of their necks, the Velen are easily capable of traversing the land, though their native home is the sea. Their skin stretches taut over densely-packed muscles, the product of a lifetime of swimming and enduring intense oceanic pressure. Their chests and torsos are broad, defined for swimming. Their arms are toned and abnormally long, each with a translucent, oblong hydrofoil which can spread out as a fin or fold back against the forearm. The clawed, webbed hands have four fingers and a thumb on both sides. Their legs are similarly toned, with long, webbed toes. Chitinous scales grow to protect certain areas, including the backs of the hands, forearms, upper abdomen, and shins; the rest of the skin is smooth, firm but slick to the touch. The heads of the Velen are slightly bulbous, lacking discernible ears, but each Velen boasts a unique display; males tend toward more bony protrusions and ridges, while females tend toward fins and ribbons of cartilage. Their eyes are wide and bright, triple-lidded; set inside unassuming jaws, they have multiple rows of tiny, razor-sharp teeth. Every Velen has unique patterns on their skin and accoutrements, and colors vary widely depending on the family origins. Those from warmer equatorial climes tend toward bright, flashy colors while those tending toward the poles typically have more sober shading. Clothing is usually quite minimalist and made of waterproof materials, even while on land. History Surprisingly little is known about Velen origins, even by the Velen themselves. They have existed throughout the ages, roaming through the world's oceans, living a primarily nomadic existence. However, due to spending all or most of their lives underwater, history was passed down through oral tradition. Ink would not set, engravings would wear again, and even etchings in metal became rusted and tarnished; in recent centuries they've found new means of permanence to keep written records underwater, but before that, there are hundreds or thousands of years of history told only through stories. Some scholars devote their lives to picking out which of these tales are based on truth and which were entirely fiction. With all the world's oceans as their home, the Velen rarely initiated conflict, and rarely stuck around if it began. Despite a natural, and unusual, enmity toward the Enlil peoples, the Velen prefer mediation and negotiation to combat. When the Cataclysm struck five hundred years ago, however, suddenly the waters they called home were no longer as hospitable. Huge rivers of lava poured into the oceans, ash rained down on the surface, and fissures in the bed of the ocean released hidden pockets of vitatium volantis, among other noxious minerals. Much of the ocean rapidly became unlivable, and that which was habitable soon began breeding monstrous creatures the likes of which the Velen had never seen. Survivors fled to Copiae Ocean; with so much less of the world to roam in, and with the oceans' ecosystem rocked out of balance, the Velen were forced to abandon their nomadic lifestyle. They formed the Empire of Pelagium, combining many smaller city states of displaced Velen. In the intervening centuries, they built many underwater cities, some of them encapsulated and filled with oxygen to better accommodate trade relations with the land-bound races -- trade relations they rely on to supplement their marine diet and to fund their research endeavors to restore more of the oceans to a safe, livable state. In the present day, Velen are seen as often on land as at sea, often engaged in commerce or research. Notable Velen N/A